


The Night Doesn't Want to End.

by FaustGirl



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustGirl/pseuds/FaustGirl





	The Night Doesn't Want to End.

The celebrations in Stormwind City were taking longer than expected and they mixed with the mourning of it's citizens for the death of their king.  
It had been two weeks and it gave the feeling that the festivities won't want to end, after all, the battle had been hard and they deserve some joy in their lives.  
They were laughing and drinking as if the sun would never rise again.  
The Golden Rose was overflowed with people and there wasn't place for all of them, because of that many of their occupants had to stay on the street.  
It was the perfect night to be with friends and loved ones.  
The moon shone in the starry sky and a nice and soft breeze ran relieving the heat that was been generated both inside and outside the inn.  
Elean had returned to Stormwind City after disappearing of the maps a whole week.  
She went to the inn to see if Lothar and Khadgar were there.  
The tide of people stucked together in a way that was very difficult to get through them and it took her a while to reach the bar.  
Once she was there, she scanned the room with her eyes until she saw the two men sitting on a distant table half hidden in a corner.  
She tried to go with them several times but she always ended up crushed between the large number of men around her until she noticed how someone took her hand and started to pull her out of the overwhelming mass of people.  
When she got out she took a deep breath and was surprised to see that her savior was none other than Khadgar.  
The young wizard smiled at her and she blushed slightly.  
He stared at her a little surprised by the lavender dress she was wearing because he had never saw her wearing one.

"Thank you for saving me, I was dying in there".

She laughed softly.

"Your welcome it's a pleasure to help you".

Khadgar released her hand and led her to where they were sitting.  
Lothar was leaning against the wall as he finished one of several pitchers of beer in front of him and grinned when he saw Elean.  
The two wizards sat down and he gave her one of the jars.  
The warrior put her hand in his and he looked her in the eyes.

"Where have you been these days?".

Elean didn't reply and pulled his hand from Anduin.  
She looked at Khadgar but him only gave her a look of curiosity.  
She drank some beer and when was empty she sighed and looked at both men.

"I've spent the last week in Karazhan, buried in books".

Her answer didn't surprise them and Lothar sighed as he pointed the other wizard.

"Another bookworm like you".

Khadgar laughed and turned his mug in his hands.

"I don't see what is wrong with that...".

Lothar wanted to answer but instead he drank from his mug.

 

As the night progresses the atmosphere at the inn was encouraged and they decided to play some music to crown the cake.  
The tightly packed crowd managed to create a circle large enough to dance on it and soon after some couples started to dance in the middle of the room.  
Elean watched them smiling and she remembered all the times she had danced like that the nights she was traveling with a caravan of elves and humans by the Elwynn Forest when they stopped to rest.  
Still lost in thought she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
The warrior was looking at her mischievously.

"I'm not going to dance, you know I'm not good at it...".

"But I want and I don't see anyone else...".

She looked at Khadgar while she was pointing at him.

"You can dance with Khadgar".

They both laughed and the mage stared at them with a with a mixture of confusion and anger in his eyes.

"Very funny guys...".

He hided behind his tankard trying to ignore them.  
Elean moved his chair to him and leaned on his shoulder.

"Don't be angry, it was just a joke...".

"I prefer to sit here to see how well you dance".

He tried to hold back a laugh but failed.  
Lothar smiled and she kissed him on the cheek.

"That's the Khadgar I remember".

She returned to her seat and sipped her beer under the gaze of the embarrassed mage.  
Anduin stood up and held out his hand to Elean.

"Would you like to dance with me?".

Elean took it and stood up.

"It would be a pleasure".

They joined to the couples who were dancing in the middle of the room and after three or four songs they returned to the table laughing.  
They drank more to calm their thirst and inadvertently began to exchange stories and tell very bad jokes.  
Elean tried to dance with Khadgar and once she achieved it they danced two songs while she was trying not to crush him in her arms because she was so happy with him nearby that she could have kissed him right there if there hadn't been so many people.  
They returned exhausted to their table and continued drinking.  
By the fourth or fifth round they couldn't hardly understand what Lothar was saying to them and at some point he fell unconscious.

"He will be ok?".

Khadgar nodded and she relaxed a little.

"Goodness...".

The two mages chatted happily and regained some lost time, because since Khadgar had left the Kirin'Tor many years had passed without seeing each other and suddenly their paths crossed again and those two kids had become adults.  
Elean couldn't stop looking at him and each time he realized she turned red as a tomato and she couldn't stop laughing.

"That laugh brings back so many memories ...".

The girl blushed again and scratched her cheek.

"I always said it was a very annoying laugh, but it seems that it never bothered you".

"Not at all, I find it lovable".

The two quieted somewhat ashamed and Elean could see a light pink tinting Khadgar cheeks.  
It could have been a magical moment for both, but Anduin knocked one of the jars before him scaring them.  
They looked at him somewhat annoyed and the girl got up.

"We should take him to his room so he can sleep a little."

"It will be the best...".

They picked him up and left the Golden Rose and the breeze running through the streets freed them of the unbearable heat they felt.  
They grabbed Lothar more carefully and dragged him with a lot of effort to his room.

 

She opened the door of his room while the mages carryed him preventing him from falling.  
She lit a few candles to facilitate visibility and left.

"Lie him down on the bed, I'll wait here."

He snorted and charged with Lothar to the bed, leaving him gently on it.  
He covered him with a blanket and left.

"It is done".

Khadgar started to close the door but she stopped him and went back into the room.  
She walked over to the bed and sat beside Lothar.  
The man turned to her grinning like a fool.

"Sleep well Anduin ...".

Shee kissed his forehead, blew out the candles and left leaving the warrior in complete darkness, slightly dimmed by the moonlight.  
Elean stood in the middle of the aisle and started to create a portal.

"Come, Khadgar."

He reached her hand and grabbed it without hesitation.

"Where are we going?".

"When we get there you will find out ...".

The brightness of the portal increased and in the blink of an eye they appeared in a square in whose center was a beautiful fountain filled with coins and flowers.  
They sat on the edge and Elean took a white flower floating lonely at one end of the water.

"I like to come here at night, to calm the storm that I have in my head ...".

Khadgar took the flower between her hands and put it in her hair.

"You look beautiful, white has always looked good on you...".

She blushed and looked away from him.

"Thank you...".

They were silent for a long time until he took her hand.

"Since the last time we saw each other I have wanted to give you this ...".

The young mage pulled from his robe a small white stone and placed it on her palm.  
She smiled and watched it carefully.

"It's pretty."

He wrapped her hands on his and looked at her straight into her eyes.

"It is, but not as much as you ...".

Elean's brain stopped processing information and blushed like her face was going to explode.  
Khadgar moved closer to her and placed his hand on her cheek, stroking it gently.  
She looked at him with a smile and gradually shorted the distance between them.

"I really missed you Khadgar ...".

"Me too, more than I care to admit ...".

They kissed softly and separate without knowing what to say.  
The young man panicked and the only thing that occurred to Elean was kiss him again.  
When they separated from lack of air they embraced each other for what seemed an eternity.  
When Elean separated inadvertently splashed the boy and began to play with water of the fountain.  
They spent the rest of the night sitting there and very wet, talking about everything that had happened and what might happen between them in the future.  
The dim sunlight began to bathe the square with its golden rays and they watched the dawn cuddled and happier than they could ever imagine.

"I love you...".

"I love you too...".


End file.
